


Obey

by quagsirechannel



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Begging, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quagsirechannel/pseuds/quagsirechannel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff doesn't want to tie you up.  You think it would be easier if he did, but he shakes his head when you bring it up.  He wants you to simply obey him, have his words be the ropes that bind your hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obey

**Author's Note:**

> For http://llletsgay.tumblr.com. It's 8:00 AM and I decided to write porn, because I love llletsgay and I will take literally every opportunity to make Michael a little bitch.

Geoff doesn't want to tie you up. You think it would be easier if he did, but he shakes his head when you bring it up. He wants you to simply _obey_ him, have his words be the ropes that bind your hands.

"But what if I can't control myself? What if I touch you anyway?" you ask as he lies you down on his bed, completely naked while he's still fully dressed. Geoff grins at you, climbs on the bed and straddles your hips, then leans forward and croons into your ear.

"Trust me, you'll be able to control yourself. You want to be a good boy for Daddy, don't you?"

The way he says it makes you tilt your head back, moaning softly as his hands slide down your chest. On instinct, you move your arms, trying to grab his shirt for purchase, but he smacks your hands away and gives you a cold look.

"Already breaking the rules, Michael? I _just_ said I trusted you to control yourself. Next time it happens I'll have to punish you." You make a pathetic noise in apology, knowing exactly what your punishment would be. He'd leave, walk out the door and leave you here on the bed, horny and desperate with no way to relieve yourself. It's the last thing you want, so you let your arms fall back to your sides, waiting for further instruction.

"That's better," he says, petting your hair gently. The gesture fills your stomach with butterflies, and you have to clench your fists to keep yourself from breaking the rules again.

"Now, why don't you touch yourself while Daddy gets some things ready for you? But _don't_ touch your dick, not yet, we don't want you to get too excited."

Geoff gets up and walks to his dresser, casually rummaging through drawers and humming to himself. You lift your hands again and touch your chest, rubbing slowly and sighing as your palms run over your nipples, then pinch them and hiss through gritted teeth. The game has barely even started, and you're already so worked up, half hard against your leg without even being touched there yet.

Geoff finally turns back to you, returning to the bed with a bottle of lube and a sleek black vibrator.

"Daddy wants to watch you finger yourself, Michael. Can you do that for me?" he asks, gently taking one of your hands and slicking two of your fingers for you. When he lets go and sits back, you lift your hips and reach behind yourself, teasing your hole with one finger before slipping it in. You bite your lip, choking back a moan, and Geoff smirks, caressing your thighs as he watching you push your finger in and out.

"You're so tight, aren't you? But you open up so easily, you just _love_ having your ass filled up. I know you can take more than just one, go ahead, put the other one in and stretch yourself out for me."

You nod and comply instantly, pushing the second finger in and groaning, your teeth releasing your bottom lip. As you thrust them in and out, Geoff moves on the bed, and you hear the vibrator click on and start to buzz. He touches it to your skin, dragging it along your thighs, over your stomach, dipping down to your balls, all while avoiding your now aching cock.

"Let's put this in you now, I think you've earned it," he says, voice smooth and devious. He grabs your wrists and pulls your hand away, and you whine at the loss, but then you're filled back up again by delicious vibrations. It's not particularly big, but it's _powerful_ , and it's long enough so that the tip just nudges your prostate. It makes you arch your back, your dick starting to drip as you let yourself moan.

"C-can I touch myself yet?"

Geoff pauses, hums in thought, then shakes his head.

"No, not yet. I want you like this for a bit. I need to check some things, be a good boy and stay still, okay?" He leans over you and kisses your cheek, then turns his back to you again and sits on the edge of the bed, pulling out his phone and tapping at the screen.

It takes every ounce of willpower you have to remain still, to not touch yourself. The vibrator inside you is pulsing hard, speeding up every minute or so and tipping you off to the fact that he has the remote, he's in complete control and he's working you up slowly to the point of oversensitivity By the time he has it turned up all the way, your body is on fire, sweating and tingling all over as the buzzing against your spot relentlessly. You need to come. You need him to _make_ you come.

"D-Daddy, please, please come here and touch me, I need you..."

Geoff looks up at you from his phone, shutting it off setting it down.

"What was that? I didn't quite hear you, say it again."

You know better than to make him ask twice, so you scream for him, your voice cracking as you moan the words.

" _Please_ Daddy, I need you, I need to come, please touch me!"

Geoff smiles again, crawling his way back to you and hovering over your body. You look down and notice the tent in his pants, and you have to wonder how he has so much restraint, but you don't have too much time to think about it because suddenly his hand is on your cock, pumping you at an agonizingly slow pace.

"You don't come until I tell you to, alright?" You whimper, hips rocking into his hand in search of more friction. He won't look at you, and you know from previous experience that you are absolutely not allowed to come unless he's looking at you, but you're not sure how much longer you can last.

"Please, please please please, Daddy I feel like I'm gonna explode, please let me come..."

"So impatient," he sighs, then grabs your chin with his free hand, looking into your eyes and stroking you harder. "You're lucky I love you, Michael, otherwise you'd never be allowed to pull that with me. Now _come_."

Right on cue, you fall over the edge, your cock spurting ribbons of cum into his hand as white heat surges through your body. He works you through it, milking every last drop from you, and when you're done you collapse limply onto the bed, body twitching ever so slightly.

"That's my good boy," Geoff says, his voice barely above a whisper. He lifts his hand to your lips, and you open your mouth for him, sucking his fingers clean and swallowing just before he kisses you chastely.

"Now it's your turn to make Daddy come."


End file.
